


Mew and the Swablu

by Hao



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Black and White Season gets fixed, I use She/her pronouns for Mew, Inspired by Seito's Dripping Like a Saturated Sunrise, Mew's PoV, Mew's Thoughts, Not Canon to her work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hao/pseuds/Hao
Summary: Just a short fic inspired by Seito's Dripping Like a Saturated Sunrise Chapter 10, if you haven't read it then this wouldn't make any sense. If you like Alain, time travel, chosen one Ash, guilt and more I recommend go check it out. This is not canon compliant to her story, this is all headcanon and I simply wanted to expand a little on it.Mew liked to check on the Chosen one from time to time, see how he and his friends are holding up. It's the first time she's checked on him in the Unova which means new faces. These are her thoughts as she watches the group for a short time. She also decides to play matchmaker with a Swablu and one of the trainers.Mew's thoughts on Ash and his new friends.





	Mew and the Swablu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dripping like a saturated sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369429) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 

> If you haven't read Seito's Dripping Like a Saturated Sunrise this will make no sense. Go find it and read it before coming back cause then it'll make sense.

Occasionally, Mew liked to check up on the Chosen One from time to time. Take in small parts of his journey and enjoy the bright bonds between the Pokémon and their trainers. She always felt guilty that such a young boy was the chosen one and thrust into the role so early. That, much like the Aura Guardian traveling with him, he’d have time to come into his own. Gain confidence and knowledge of the world before tossed into the role. 

But fate had other plans.

It’s relieving to know he hasn’t been alone through everything. Pikachu and his other traveling companions help lift the burden. While Ash is the chosen one some things simply cannot be done alone. He would have drowned in the Shamouti incident had it not been for one of his friends, he wouldn’t have gotten one of the orbs in time without his Pokémon or those strange trainers and Meowth that show up every time there’s an issue. Unfortunately, that is something Ash will have to realize himself. 

His current companions were interesting. The girl held great potential for battle, if only she didn’t hold back and had confidence in her abilities and Pokémon. The Aura Guardian was a welcome sight, it made her sad that the Aura Guardians were dying out. That the one before her may have been the last, had Celebi not intervened for reasons beyond her knowledge. Now the knowledge of Aura is being passed on to not only the chosen one but to two others as well. Perhaps it was a sign that maybe, just maybe, this guardian won’t be the last after all.

Mew watched the last one, the boy with the Charmeleon. She could sense Celebi’s aura clinging to the boy, and underneath it, so very faint, was Arceus’s. Who was this boy to have come into contact with Arceus? Was this Celebi’s meddling? Or did Arceus know something and had acted with the help of Celebi? She had no way of knowing without asking. 

But Celebi, while cheerful and even mischievous, could be pretty tight-lipped about future events. Arceus would keep to himself, only interfering should it be necessary, and that was her only clue to the truth. She was only able to get a glimpse into the boy's mind, protected by Celebi’s power to protect his knowledge of the future. But she could feel the guilt and apologies that screamed inside his mind and she knew, whoever he was, he could be trusted. Nobody who felt this much guilt and this strong bond with his Pokémon (even the new one) could be bad. And if Celebi and Arceus trusted him, she would as well.

The three children were meditating so she hid her aura to watch. When she heard something in the distance. A flock of Swablu a ways off and decided to check it out. Listening to the chatter it turns out the flock had gotten lost after a recent storm. She watched as a lone Swablu broke off and went in the direction of the group of humans she had been watching earlier. Taking a peek into the bird’s mind she hears the thoughts of looking for a trainer. She thought about her options, one was helping this Swablu stay with their flock. But if this Swablu wanted a trainer, how about she played matchmaker for trainer and Pokémon. 

Quickly and quietly, Mew flew over the lone Swablu and let loose a light spore to tire out the bird for a bit. And carefully guided the bird to the group. The Swablu was aiming for some foliage but with a light psychic shifted the bluebird to the strange boy and let, as the humans say, the cards fall where they may. 

She watches and giggles as the baffled and confused boy tries to get a look at the bird on his head. With a satisfied nod to herself, she made her way to her next destination. 

Maybe Mewtwo was up for a visit?


End file.
